


Leave You Behind

by Quinn222



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn222/pseuds/Quinn222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is complete, for some reason the archive will not accept an edit to show it is finished.</p><p>Adam is on a six week international promotional tour, Tommy, for reasons made clear in the prologue, is unable to go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave You Behind - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reminder for those who have read my fics before and an explanation for new readers: A letter from Adam to Tommy will be seen from Tommy's POV. In other words the background images will be in Tommy's location, he is reading the letter, and vice versa, Tommy's letters will be seen in Adam's location.


	2. Leave You Behind - Chapter 2




	3. Leave You Behind - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one you are being introduced to the fact that you don't always get to see the entire letter. Adam continued to write on the other side of this card, that's why he is cut off in the middle of a sentence.


	4. Leave You Behind - Chapter 4




	5. Leave You Behind - Chapter 5




	6. Leave You Behind - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue if Tommy's family is Catholic or not, I'm going with it for story purposes.


	7. Leave You Behind - Chapter 7




	8. Leave You Behind - Chapter 8




	9. Leave You Behind - Chapter 9




	10. Leave You Behind - Chapter 10




	11. Leave You Behind - Chapter 11




	12. Leave You Behind - Chapter 12




	13. Leave You Behind - Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be Chapter 13b, but since the archive isn't allowing that it's numbered 14. From here out the chapter numbers will be off as a result.


	14. Leave You Behind - Chapter 13b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 13b. Since the archive will not allow me to number them that way from here out the chapter numbers will be off.


	15. Leave You Behind - Chapter 14




	16. Leave You Behind - Chapter 15




	17. Leave You Behind - Chapter 16




	18. Leave You Behind - Chapter 17




	19. Leave You Behind - Chapter 19




	20. Leave You Behind - Chapter 19




	21. Leave You Behind - Chapter 20

Comments would be a nice thing!


	22. Leave You Behind - Chapter 21




	23. Leave You Behind - Chapter 22




	24. Leave You Behind - Chapter 23




	25. Leave You Behind - Chapter 24

 

Comments would be lovely.


	26. Leave You Behind - Chapter 25




	27. Leave You Behind - Chapter 26




	28. Leave You Behind - Chapter 27




	29. Leave You Behind - Chapter 28




	30. Leave You Behind - 29




	31. Leave You Behind - Chapter 30




	32. Leave You Behind - Epilogue, part 1




	33. Leave You Behind - Epilogue, part 2




	34. Leave You Behind - Epilogue, part 3




	35. Leave You Behind - Epilogue, part 4




	36. Leave You Behind - Epilogue, part 5




	37. Leave You Behind - Chapter 1

**Wednesday:**

"That's not true. I am not addicted to my phone." Adam insisted.  
"Yes," Brad said, "You are. I should know, I'm addicted to mine."  
"We're all addicted to our phones." Cassidy put in, reaching for the bottle of wine and topping off his glass. "I felt like someone had cut off my arm or something when I lost mine."

~*~

**Thursday:**

"Excuse me? You...what?" Tommy put his glass down carefully. "Say that again."  
"ihavetogosixweekswithoutmyphone"  
"Try that with spaces between the words because I swear it totally sounded like you said you're going to go six weeks without a phone."  
"Um. Yeah. That's it. Also my computer."  
"Do I want to know how you came to this decision?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm not really sure." Adam admitted, smiling absent thanks at the waitress who was delivering their lunch. "Brad and Cassidy and I were talking and they were saying we're all addicted to our phones and could never do without them."  
"For 'talking' should I read 'drunken rambling'?"  
"Yeah," Adam admitted "Probably. Anyway somehow me saying I wasn't addicted to my phone translated into some kind of challenge."  
"Which you agreed to." Tommy said with a smile, digging into his wings.  
"Yeah. Why are you laughing?"  
"Adam," Tommy pointed a chicken wing across the table, "that is the kind of thing testosterone laden straight guys end up doing when drinking. I don't know if I should congratulate you or drag you into the men's room to suck my dick, just to get your gay mojo back on track."  
"Oh fuck you." Adam laughed, snatching the chicken wing out of Tommy's hand.  
"Later baby. So when does this challenge start? Obviously not today since your phone is right there and you've already texted and tweeted me today."  
"Monday."  
"Monday."  
"Yeah."  
"This coming Monday?"  
Adam appeared to be finding his pilfered chicken wing fascinating in the extreme.   
"Yes. This coming Monday."  
"That would be the same Monday that we leave for a six week international press tour?" Tommy asked, arching a brow (he'd learned a few things from Adam by now.)  
"Yeah."  
"Your mother is going to kill you."

~*~

**Friday:**

~*~

**Friday:**

"Did they say what kind of dog it was?" Tommy asked, looking pale and tired and swallowed up in a hospital bed.  
"No, it just says runaway dog. If that guy keeps his mouth shut about it being his dog no one will ever find out it was a yorkie." Adam thought they should just deliver his Oscar straight to his house for saying that without even cracking a smile. Of course he hadn't actually seen the humor in it until he was sure that Tommy was going to be okay.   
"Guess I should be thankful for small favors."  
"So to speak."  
"Are you laughing?"  
"No!" Adam coughed, "No, not at all."  
"You so are laughing. You suck."  
"Well yes, as a matter of fact I do. Think we have time before Nurse Ratchett comes back?"

~*~

**Saturday:**

"Go over this for me." Tommy said, struggling with a paper cup filled with truly revolting tea. "I wasn't really paying attention before 'cause I thought I was going to be with you."  
Adam tucked his hands in his pockets to stop from reaching to help Tommy with the tea. Tommy had made it clear he wanted to do things for himself. "Well, no cell phone. No computer. I can borrow Lane's computer and phone to deal with my label and management if I have to. Once a week I can call to check in with my parents. And you. I added that to the rules."  
"I still don't get why you're doing this. You could get out of it, you were drunk after all."  
"I know. The thing is, I kind of want to. I mean, if I'd known you weren't coming with me I'd have timed it better but, I always talk about how we should experience stuff instead of doing it with a camera in our face. It was pointed out to me that I'm a bit hypocritical since I always have the phone and am texting or tweeting or whatever. I'm loathe to admit it but it's true. At least to a degree."  
"So I get a call once a week?"  
"I'll write."  
"Actual letters? You're going to be all over the world, you'll be back before I get any letters from you or you get any from me." Tommy was a little afraid that had come out sounding like a whine. In fact he was pretty certain it had sounded like a whine.  
"No, I have a plan. - stop laughing"  
"Ouch, laughing hurts. So what's this plan?"  
"It turns out that Fedex has international overnight service from everywhere I'll be."


End file.
